


Pie/Unauthorised/Broken/Smug/Words/Wicked

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [13]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – Pie and Caught [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1555401#t1555401) bellebby in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html)

Alicia tells herself she shouldn't really be surprised. It's not like she doesn't know the two people in front of her well enough by now to have seen this coming a mile off. (To be honest, she's more surprised that Shannon isn't here too; this kind of scheme has his name written all over it.)

Maybe it's her own fault. Maybe she should give into her oddly domestic feelings more often so that the response to her efforts isn't petty theft. Maybe she shouldn't then put the fruits of her labour in the refrigerator and expect it to still be there when she gets back from her duties...

Bethany and Nathaniel are just staring at her, both comically frozen with forks laden with apple pie half to their mouths, faces showing something akin to terror.

"Hi." She says, closing the door behind her and approaching the kitchen island. They're sat on stools either side of it, leant over the pie dish between them on the counter, glasses of milk by their elbows. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong. But didn't I say 'please don't touch the pie, it's for dinner with Elisabeth and Jim tomorrow' _right_ before I left this morning?"

Her daughter cracks first, looking to her father imploringly, hoping he has a way to get out of this situation that she hasn't come up with yet. Unfortunately much the same is reflected back at her in Nathaniel's expression.

She can't help it. 

Alicia laughs.

"You two are pathetic." She says with fond amusement. Their expressions melt into something like cautious optimism.

Nathaniel holds out a spare fork for her and she barely holds out for a second before she's snatched it out of his hand and started digging in as well.


	2. Unauthorised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – Unauthorised [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1555401#t1555401) bellebby in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html)

The beeping would normally not be enough to draw Alicia out of sleep, but Nathaniel was OTG and it was a simple fact that she couldn't sleep well without him beside her anymore. She stirred slowly, noting the light shining under the bedroom door and sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. 

Padding through to the source of the light, her office, she found Bethany seated at the computer, frantically tapping away at the keyboard in an effort to stop the noise before she got caught.

"Whatcha doing, B?" Alicia asked and her daughter slowly turned around, exposing the screen to her view. It was fully red, with 'UNAUTHORISED ACCESS' flashing in angry yellow letters in the middle of the display. 

The guilt on Bethany's face would almost have made her laugh if she hadn't seen the sadness that lurked in her daughter's bright blue gaze. "Hi Mom." She said quietly. "I was just... Um..."

Alicia leant up against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest. "Looking at things you shouldn't be?"

Bethany sighed, looking between her mother and the screen, which had now reverted back to show the main colony database. "I wanted to..." She trailed off, searching for the right words. "I wanted to look at your records. I was curious. About..."

"Somalia." Alicia finished, the word hushed, still powerful after all these years.

Bethany nodded. "No one ever talks about it anymore, especially not when I'm around. I wanted to know what really happened. With you, and dad and... Ayani." 

Alicia's heart constricted painfully in her chest at the sound of her friend's name leaving her daughter’s mouth. But it was nothing compared to the hot flash of guilt that passed through her. 

Guilt at the fact that they'd believed Bethany wouldn't pick up on the topics of whispered conversation. 

Guilt at the fact that they'd never told her about Ayani beyond the mere fact of her existence.

And guilt at the fact that the girl in front of her clearly didn't feel that she could _ask_ about it, instead necessitating a late-night attempt to hack into classified files.

She was old enough now to know the truth. Deserved to be told it outright, with no sneaking around involved. Alicia held out a hand which Bethany rushed to take, allowing herself to be led from the room and towards her parent's bedroom. She didn't even hesitate to crawl into the bed, despite the many years it had been since she last shared it; settled up against Alicia when she held out an arm in invitation.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Bethany was silent for a moment, thinking. "You got shot? Badly, right?"

With a deep breath, Alicia started the story from what she supposed was the beginning. Her near-fatal shooting through to Ayani and Lucas's kidnapping, Nathaniel's impossible decision. At this point she had to trail off, the emotion of talking through the entire experience for the first time in years choking her words. She took a deep, shaky breath, felt Bethany's hand tighten in the material of her top in encouragement. Wrapping her arm tighter around the smaller body beside her she found the strength to continue.

When she awoke the next morning, drained from her reminiscing and slightly disorientated, it took her a moment to figure out where she was. She looked down at the girl wrapped around her and smiled, kissing her forehead. Movement in the doorway stole her attention and she looked up to find Nathaniel standing there, weary and dirty but otherwise fine.

"Everything okay?" He asked quietly.

Alicia just nodded, hoping her smile would let him know she would tell him later. He returned the smile and she fancied he could tell what had occurred without any explanation, knew that this was likely considering how well he could read her after their years together. He would be disappointed not to have been around to assist in the more difficult parts of her recollections but, in the end, the most important thing was that their daughter finally how knowledge of one of the key moments in her parent's lives – without which, she might not have been born.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – Broken [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1558217#t1558217) mercscilla in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html)

Alicia was in the market place when she heard the cry of outrage that could only have come from her five year old daughter. Excusing herself from conversation she rushed towards the school's play area, hurrying up to peer over the fence and figure out what had happened.

She found her daughter standing over a pile of building blocks, the brightly coloured objects strewn haphazardly on the ground. A short distance away stood Jake Reynolds, two years younger than her daughter but just as precocious – the boy had a wide, triumphant smile on his face that wasn't helped by the presence of his grandfather beside him, Jim Shannon's face showing his desire to chuckle even as he barely kept it under wraps.

"You broke my house!" Bethany cried, pointing accusingly at Jake. The boy just laughed and shrugged, clearly unconcerned about his act of destruction.

"Say sorry, Jake." Jim prompted.

" _Sorry_." He parroted, clearly not meaning it.

"Now I have to build it again!" Bethany said, looking heartbreakingly despondent.

"Then I can knock it over again!" Jake cried with delight, clapping his hands together gleefully.

When Jim laughed at this, Alicia sucked in a breath of air in surprise, tried not to audibly gasp at his mistake. Ever so slowly Bethany turned to him, hands on her hips and glare on her face. In that moment exactly whose daughter she was was unmistakable. And Alicia was unspeakably proud.

"Not funny, Uncle Jim."

The older man's face fell, something painfully close to fear flickering over his features. "Uh, no Beth. Sorry."

And then, the moment already forgotten, Bethany was back to her building and Jake had run off to play in the sandbox. Somewhat sullenly Jim left the play area, stopping in his tracks when he found Alicia waiting, smile tugging at her lips.

He sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Do your worst."

Alicia beamed at him. "Scared of a little girl Shannon?"

He scoffed. "I know who her mother is. Of course." He chuckled now, walking up to her and squeezing her shoulder as he passed her. "You've trained her well."

Alicia laughed. "I know."


	4. Smug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Carter/Skye - Smug [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1558217#t1558217) mercscilla in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html)

Usually when Carter stole a kiss from Skye in public he earned himself some kind of physical retribution – be it a smack or a punch to the arm or a cuff round the back of his head. It was worth it though, to see the way her cheeks flushed prettily and she tried not to smile as she huffed at him and stalked away, leaving him grinning to himself (and sometimes earning an eye roll from Elisabeth Shannon or, slightly more off-puttingly, Mira – seeing the woman who had for so long be his fearless leader suddenly relaxed and easy in life was something he was struggling to get his head around, even if he saw the reason in the way Guzman looked at her.)

But this? This was new.

He slipped an arm around Skye's waist from behind, interrupting her discussion with Tasha. The young woman grinned at him and then looked at her friend with something that seemed oddly like challenge.

Before he had a chance to properly consider this Skye turned in his hold, hooked her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She teased her tongue along his bottom lip and his surprise allowed his mouth to open to her probing without a second though. She pulled herself tighter to him as she deepened the kiss, tongue sliding along his own as his hands fell to her ass and held her close.

He was just starting to plot the fastest way back to her unit when a throat clearing penetrated his lust-filled mind. "Uh guys? Public?" Tasha prompted. "Might want to dial it back."

Skye broke the kiss, gasping in air yet not stepping away from him. When he opened his eyes he saw her grinning up at him, smugness personified, and couldn't help the laugh that left him. 

"Pretty sure that's my expression princess."

She just shrugged. "Thought I'd borrow it for a while."

Carter looked beyond her to see that Tasha had given up on them, leaving them alone. "What was that about?"

"Tasha dared me to kiss you in public. She swore I wouldn't do it." Skye grinned.

"To be fair, I would have said that was a safe bet." Carter teased.

Skye's smile only widened as she tapped him fondly on the nose and turned to walk away. "I'm full of surprises Carter."

"Lucky for you I like 'em princess." He called after her, her light, easy, laughter carrying easily back to him and wrapping him up in its infectious joy.

When Mira spotted him later, still wearing a smirk of extreme pleasure, her eye roll was no longer a source of discomfort; in fact it only made his smirk broaden into a full-on grin as he passed the woman, leaving a very confused former-Sixer in his wake.


	5. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor – Words and Know [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1558217#t1558217) mercscilla, Ridicule [ prompted by losthaven and Tease and Grind ](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1555657#t1555657)[prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1555401#t1555401) bellebby in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html)

The three of them never really needed words. She wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it came from years of serving in the military, where silent communication could save your life. Or maybe it came from the sheer number of years they'd known each other – any thought process could be read as clearly as if it were written across the person's face.

Miles knew, for instance, that the press of her nails into his shoulders was an encouragement when her words failed to appear, an instruction for him to increase his pace, harden his thrusts. To change the angle of her hips and allow himself deeper and draw a gasping breath from her which Nathaniel would then steal with his lips.

And Nathaniel knew that when her hands reached blindly for him as Miles thrust slowly into her from behind it was his cue to slide closer, hook her thigh over his hip and ease himself inside to push all three of them closer to oblivion.

Alicia knew that when Nathaniel's eyes darkened dangerously at her teasing of him – the way she would touch him lightly during meetings with Shannon, or lick her lips suggestively when he was trying to hold a discussion with Malcolm – there would be retribution of the most delicious kind waiting at home.

Miles knew that if she laughed at him while knocking him flat on his back in the training ground it was only to build up his determination to best her, to block all her shots and pin her to the ground in retaliation; to ensure that they wouldn't make it any further than the showers before both of them got the ultimate revenge.

And both brothers knew the danger of letting her get an idea in her head; the way she turned her pleading eyes on them. They had suffered the delicious consequences of her desire to tie them both up and demand their silence as she had her way with them. Grinding her clothed form against their unclothed, making them watch as she teased herself to readiness without their help, _finally_ drawing a harsh uttering of her name in perfect unison. Aware that what was coming when she finally unbound them and had no choice but to submit to their frustrations was going to absolutely blow her mind...

So she wasn't really sure why they didn't use words. But cocooned in the warmth of her men on either side of her, surrounded by love they didn't feel the need to verbalise, Alicia couldn't find it in herself to care.


	6. Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – Wicked [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html?thread=1555401#t1555401) bellebby in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 15](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/172489.html)

It's a smile that is so uniquely _Wash_. He adores it, longs to see it, feels his heart swell with love when it's directed at him.

It starts with an impish, cheeky little quirk of her lips that sends her eyes sparkling with amusement as she slowly draws her tank over her head, holds out a hand to still him as he attempts to move from his position leaning against the wall.

She allows him the luxury of removing his own shirt in counterpoint to her slowly unbuttoning her fatigues; her smirk turns into a proper grin as she allows her eyes to roam his tanned skin while she steps out of the material pooled around her feet.

Another nod of her head and his fatigues quickly follow, showing him to be bare underneath. The smile grows into something wolfish in response to this revelation, her own underwear sliding down her legs to leave her clad in only her bra. (Still a disparity in their amount of clothing, one she was clearly not planning on, but he doesn't dare take advantage beyond the initial moment of surprise).

She stalks towards him with feline grace, enjoying the way he fights to keep his eyes squarely on her face. The wall is hard against his back, a reminder of her demand that he keep his hands to himself for as long as she wants. She pauses in front of him, scant inches away as she reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra to let it fall to the ground between them. It's a battle of wills with the baser parts of himself but his eyes remain up on her own.

She leaves it all of a second before it's finally there, the wicked smirk gracing her lips that drives him crazy, makes him hard without fail. 

"Permission to touch?" He asks and if anything the wickedness grows.

"Granted."

The word has barely left her mouth before he reaches for her hips, drawing her into a jump to wrap her legs around him. He feels his length rub along her slick heat and groans as he crosses the room to the bed in three quick strides, letting their combined weight fall to the bed. He enters her without a second thought and she lets out the most fantastic shout of pleasure, arms coming around him as he thrusts into her with abandon.

And when she breaks around him, her pulsing drawing him into his own release, the wicked grin is still there – only this time, it's tempered by a healthy dose of love.


End file.
